A day away with the Kids
by Blue-Onna
Summary: Bulma has the great idea of taking the kids to a themepark and Vegeta has to come along


A day away with the kids

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when Bulma got up, she saw that Vegeta was still in a deep sleep. She would leave it that way, for now. First she had to get the kids up and dressed and every morning that was a huge fight. You are about to find out why.

Bulma opened the door to Trunks' bedroom, the 8 year old boy was fast asleep, Bulma walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains.

"Wake up Trunks!" She said

Trunks had barely heard his mother's voice and he was up and wide awake. "Good morning Mom!" He said enthusiastically "Good morning Trunks" Bulma said.

Trunks jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. "Don't turn on the TV! You don't have time to watch TV!" Bulma yelled to Trunks, knowing that telling him that was pointless but Bulma never gave up hope.

"Quickly, she went to Bra's Room to wake her up but when Bulma reached the door, it flew open and Bra stormed outside and downstairs. "Good morning Bra!" Bulma yelled after her daughter. "Morning Mom!" Bra yelled back but Bulma could barely hear it. She quickly opened Bra's curtains and went back to her own bedroom to wake Vegeta.

They were going to a theme park today and Bulma wanted to leave early, so she was hoping that Vegeta would support her a bit in making sure the kids were ready in time.

"Vegeta, wake up, we have to go early today remember?" Bulma said while shaking Vegeta lightly. But response she got was a moan. "Vegeta come on!"

Vegeta turned around and said: "Yeah yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming"

Bulma stood at the edge of the bed, getting more pissed off by the second. "VEGETA! Now!"

Vegeta sat straight up in bed, right away, 'That stupid woman will ruin my ears someday!' Vegeta thought. "Woman, do you mind? Saiyans have very sensitive ears! How many times do I have to tell you?" Vegeta growled. "You had it coming Vegeta, that may be teaches you to listen to me when I ask you something!"

Bulma stomped into her bathroom "Feed the kids, now!" she said to Vegeta and then slammed the door. Vegeta was flabbergasted, did she just speak to him that way? Eventually he decided to do what she wanted, so he went downstairs and saw his offspring sitting in front of the TV, watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"Trunks! Didn't your mother tell you not to turn on the TV!" Vegeta yelled "Come on, turn it off and get into the kitchen!"

Vegeta walked into the kitchen as if he had all the time in the world, he actually didn't feel like interfering with the kids but he really had no choice at the moment since Bulma was in the shower.

He opened the fridge to see what he could give his kids to eat. Meanwhile Trunks and Bra stormed into the kitchen and jumped on a kitchen chair. "Dad, what is taking you so long!" Trunks whined "Shut up boy, can't you see I'm busy?" Vegeta growled.

"Daddy, we only need the milk from the fridge!" Bra squealed. Vegeta turned around to look at his daughter and narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that you know how to make your own breakfast!" He said. Bra and Trunks looked at their father as if he were stupid. "Dad, what do you think we are, idiots! Of course we know how to make our own breakfast!"

Trunks got off of his chair and walked to the supply cupboard to get the carton of cornflakes and two bowls, while Bra got off of her chair to get the milk from the fridge, the two put everything on the table and started making their breakfast. Meanwhile Vegeta stood there watching them, he blood began to boil and by the time his offspring was done, he exploded.

"Why the hell didn't you do that fifteen minutes ago when your mother woke you up!" He yelled.

"Because she always does it for us!" Bra said, looking at her father with really big eyes, that always worked to get her way. Vegeta looked away and said; "Well, from now on, you do it yourself!" With that he stomped out of the kitchen, back into the living room.

He saw that Trunks left the TV on. Spongebob was still on so he decided to watch, he was curious what his kids liked about it so much, he was watching it for about five minutes when he was sick of it, this was absolute trash! He grabbed the remote to turn off the TV when he heard something break in the kitchen. "Damn kids, what have you done this time" Vegeta mumbled. He swung open the door and saw that the two were having a fight, again.

"Ow, Trunks! Let go of my hair!" Bra yelled, it made Vegeta flinch, 'that girl is exactly like her mother' Vegeta thought

"What in the living hell is going on in here!" Vegeta yelled. Both kids froze and looked at their father, he could see that he scared the hell out of them. They immediately let ouch other go and went back to their seats.

"Trunks, clean up that mess! And you little girl, get out of here!" Vegeta spat. Vegeta had barely finished his sentence when Bulma entered the kitchen. "Good morning everybody!" She said cheerful.

"What's going on in here?" She asked when she saw Vegeta glare daggers at her. "Would somebody care to explain to me why Trunks is cleaning the floor?"

"Your brats were fighting, again! Why can't you just raise them properly!" Vegeta said while crossing his arms. "I beg your pardon!" Bulma said "Since when are they just my kids? You had your share in them too, mister! And the fact that they were fighting, can only come from you!"

"But from who did they get the big mouth! And the fact that they are both loudmouths!"

"Mom, dad! Knock it off will you, you look like a bunch of kids!" Trunks said, he then walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't you dare say another thing" Bulma hissed and followed Trunks out of the kitchen. They both went to the living room where Bra was watching TV.

"Kids, I have got a surprise for you, that is why I woke you up so early, we are going to Satan City Theme park!" Bulma said cheerfully.

She had barely finished her sentence, when Trunks and Bra jumped up in the air with joy but the fourth member of the family wasn't so pleased with this announcement, he froze in his footsteps when he heard, they were going to a theme park? 'Let's hope the woman means she is going with the brats' Vegeta thought

"Vegeta! Get dressed! We are leaving in half an hour!" Bulma sang

"How did I get myself in to this! I never should've mated with the woman" Vegeta mumbled and went up the stairs. 'I am starting to look like Kakarot!'. With that thought, he moved himself to the bathroom.


End file.
